luna lovegood does as she should
by foofoocuddleypoops
Summary: this is going to be a series of poems that are in Luna's perspectivemost peoples say i'm good at poetry and i thinks it ok but i still want to hear from you.
1. Chapter 1

_i do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah, or Luna Lovegood, blah, blah,blah heres my poem_

09/20/07

_**mother i miss you  
**_

I once had a mother

But she is long gone

She doesn't sing me lullabies

And can't sing me songs

I saw her leave

And die that very night

Never to come back

Not even for a kiss goodnight

I once had a mother

I miss her, which scares me

Because she'll no longer be there

Oh how could this be?

It's been seven years

Oh why'd she go?

I may be much older

Still, my need for her shows

But that doesn't matter

She'll never be there

She's gone for good

Though it doesn't seem fair

She was my body guard

My very best friend

Though sometimes she'd get mad

She was there till the end

There, until she had to leave

She didn't have a choice

I still like to fold my arms,

Then rise up my voice

It's still the same prayer

"Please, give her back,

I'll be a good girl in return

For the mother that I lack

Or at least take care

Of my mommy till when

My day finally comes

And I see her. Amen."

I'm sorry I've cried so hard

I ought not to, I know

But she's irreplaceable

And it's hard to let her go

**hope you liked it though it was weak poetry towards the end. read, review, and love.. thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

"I will rule the world! he he he"-plankton from sponge bob movie

Disclaimer; I really will rule the world someday just you watch, but even when that day comes I own every thing from, In-N-Out to Disneyland to the Mona Lisa, I will not own Luna(who by definition is the most cooleo character ever) or Harry Potter.

_EITHER WAY_

_School, _

_A dungeon or a palace?_

_Either way it doesn't matter_

_Students, _

_Predators or prey?_

_Either way it doesn't matter _

_Luna,_

_Loony or misunderstood?_

_Either way it doesn't matter_

_Help,_

_Gone or invisible?_

_Either way it doesn't matter_

_Nothing really matters,_

_If Not really there or you don't matter_

_Either way it doesn't matter _

_Either way_

Just incase you couldn't guess and I am not as good a poet as I thought, this is Luna explaining how she feels nothing matters when no one think she matters. Love you all and, more importantly, I am sure you love me.

Review, tell friends, and send me a box of chocolates and cookie dough.


	3. friends

**these are a bunch of short poems about luna's closest friends- **

** these are not the most interesting poems but i think its good because it'll show you how luna feels about each one of them within my poem story.**

**just in case i haven't stated it already, this is a sort of poetry journal belonging to Luna Lovegood **

**all the poems are original **

**but the characters aren't because i am not J.K. Rowling **

**if i was these poems would be a lot better than they are at present**

* * *

**M**aybe a little crazy

**E**nthusiastic

**L**ittle loony

**U**nusual

**N**ot really happy just. . . .

**A**cting the part

* * *

**R**idiculous

**O**utrageously

**N**ever ending funny

* * *

**G**reat friend

**I**rreplaceable

**N**ice

**N**ever mean

**Y**eah!

* * *

**H**appy (usually)

**E**normous snob (at times)

**R**eally nice (when she wants to be)

**M**ostly a know it all

**I**ncredibly closed minded

**O**ver thinker

**N**ot always my favorite person (usually)

**E**ven so, she is my friend

* * *

**N**ice

**E**cstatic

**V**ery happy

**I**ncredibly cute and dorky

**L**ittle nerdy

**L**ittle boy

**E**njoys life

* * *

**H**andsome (oh my gosh did I just think that)

**A**lmost in love with him

**R**eally kind

**R**eally wrong for me to like him

**Y**ikes!

* * *

**another not from the author that you'll most likely skip and ignore:**

**ohh Luna likes Harry mmmmmm...**

**thanks a million for reading please review it really boosts my self esteem**

**sorry again for the uninteresting poems and that i haven't updated in forever**

**next time will be much better and will come much sooner i promise **

**love me **


	4. stripped socks

_**Luna is happy about a pair of stripped socks that she is wearing**_

_**So that's what this poem is about (luna and her stripped socks) **_

_**Any who ……hi….I'm blanking….on what I was writing……….**_

……_**.oh yeah, I just remember……nope it's gone…I lost it.**_

_**Disclaimer for the mentally impaired:**_

_**I'll say it real slow so that you understand**_

_**I…..DO….NOT….OWN….HARRY POTTER!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- **_

_Stripped socks_

_I pull over my feet_

_Red and white stripes _

_And my toes both meet_

_------_

_Pull them up to my knees_

_To warm my whole leg_

_Don't take my stripped socks_

_Oh please, oh please, I beg_

_---------_

_They make me so happy _

_They make me smile_

_I have many stripped socks_

_They're in a huge pile_

_----------_

_Don't even know what's in there_

_Purple and pink, I hope_

_I'm sure I have a pair _

_That's blue and heliotrope_

_--------- _

_Red, yellow, orange, green,_

_And technicolored stripped socks_

_I have so many _

_I have stocks and stocks_

_-----------_

_I want them all_

_I love every single one_

_My shopping for stripped socks_

_Will never be done_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hope you liked it, I know I did. At least its better than last weeks**_

_**Bye-bye now**_

_**p.s.**_

_**some of these poems-most actually-are poems I actually wrote for myself and my own feeling but then I wanted others to see them so I just fit them it as fan fictions that "luna wrote"**_

_**so just know that some-yes including this one-are personal to a certain extent. You can still tell me what I could do better and give me advise, but I have this weird fear of people making fun of my poems. I'm pretty confident in everything else, its just this weird thing I have with poems.**_

_**p.s. p.s.**_

_**sorry that the last p.s. was such a long p.s.**_


	5. hate to date

**(Insert extremely funny and clever intro here)**

**(Insert lame overly obvious disclaimer here)**

**if you seem to have any difficulties filling in blanks please call (000) 000-Brains thank you**

Ginny and Harry

Hermione and Ron

All cute couples alike

Soon forgotten and gone

-----------------

They all fight

About as much as they kiss

There's a new couple scene everyday

I mean, who would want this

------------------

I'm so very glade

That I don't date

There's not so much love

As there is hate

---------------------

Emotional train wrecks

That's all it is

Fighting over

Which girl is his

--------------------

Why would any one

Want to date

There is some love

But lots of hate

--------------------

Well….maybe

Just maybe I might

Even though

Couples sometimes fight

--------------------

I want to cuddle

With a special someone

I want to be told

That I'm the only one

--------------------

But that'll never happen

Besides lives great

So for just right now

I never want to date

**Hope you liked it. I feel connected to this one because part of me wants to date but part knows that at this point in my life I don't need any extra drama **

**That's why I'm waiting to first turn 16**

**And always remember your 10 Rs **

**Read **

**Review**

**Respect (me)**

**Realize (how much you love me)**

**Remember (me forever)**

**Review**

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**


	6. Princeless

_**This is probably not that great but I felt that I needed to get another chapter out **_

_**I am J.K. Rowling, I am the one who wrote the Harry Potter books, I have green skin, **_

_**red eyes, no nose, I own a zoo, i control the weather, I have twenty boyfriends, I'm the **_

_**oldest person to still be alive, I'm related to Walt Disney, and if you're believing any of **_

_**these horribly obvious lies than it's no lie that you must be the biggest simpleton.**_

_**PRINCELESS**_

I'm much like a princess

Who is unfortunately princeless

If only there was a guy

But that would be priceless

For I'm not really that girl

Who twirls her curl

To flirt like those snobs

That make you want to hurl

I'm not confident as that

And I'm kind of fat

Just not the type for boys

And I'll lay it out flat

Boys don't like me

They treat me like a flea

Rather than go out with me

They'd swim across the sea

So I'll be princeless forever

And I'll never ever ever

Go out with any guys

Especially not Trevor

_**So did you like it? Then review**_

_**p.s. Trevor is the only boy to ever ask Luna out before**_

_**p.s.s. I'm having trouble writing lately if you read my other story the latest chapter is terrible. I just recently wrote and essay for English class and it was pretty bad as well. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sooooooo sorry!**_


	7. why me, why now?

_**Why ME Why NOW?!**_

I'm so confused

I'm not normally like this

I've never liked a boy

I've never wanted to kiss

It's all so new

Too hard to live with

I always thought that

The perfect boy was just a myth

I dreamed of love

But did not much more

Never thought it'd be Harry

That I'd adore


End file.
